Rail of gamindustri
by Bottle of sausage
Summary: A Distortion of time come from gamindustri and our kamen rider time traveler Den-o go to investigate the distortion of time on gamindustri and find a new friend and line wars momotaros VS Neptune to a Climax (Sorry for bad summary) "Because from begin i on my Climax" Let's Denliner take us to gamindustri


Hyperdimension Neptunia x Den-O: Rail to the gamindustri

Rail 0: trouble in other timeline

Gamindustri, the world as we know with four big landmass and protected by a 4 goddesses.  
Planeptune protected by Purple Heart.  
Lastation protected by Black Heart.  
Leanbox protected by Green Heart.  
and lastly Lowee protected by White Heart.  
One day, the war as we know a Console war Happen in Gamindustri and 4 goddesses fight each other to reclaim a true goddess of gamindustri and this fight on the place we called, Celestia.  
And what happen?  
Well, The goddess of planeptune, lose and fall from the sky and be found by Nurse in training, Compa and the monster begin to arise created by a old lady we call 'Arfoire' and Purple heart or Neptune got Amnesia and she try to find Her memory with Nurse in training,Compa and her other Companion IF ,the wind walker of Gamindustri  
and that's the story about beginning for them?  
Well there is other people have other job like….

-**In Denliner**-  
"Hachoo!" a red imagin sneeze when he drink Cofee  
"Oh, you sneeze" a blue imagin see red imagin with confuse face  
" I dunno, looks like someone use my line so often" a red imagin continues his Cofee again.

Imagin, as we know a monster that appears to destroy humankind use humankind as contract and destroy everything or even disturb Human past and make destruction in future.  
But there is one Kamen rider can do this, a Kamen rider can pass trough time and space with train we known as 'Denliner' and 5 Imagin who fight for protect a time and 1little girl control 5 of them and yeah a singular point a unfortunate man journey with them to protect time as ,Kamen rider Den-O.

But, these two separate story will combine into One story.  
The fight for protect a time from harm and Protect a Gamindustri from Arfoire  
Will begin….

After she get defeat by Neptune,Black Heart run away from them and Return to Her origin form Noire  
"I Don't believe it, She still strong even she lost Her Memory" She mumbling when a monster Jump in front of Her and strike her with a big fist, And Noire got knock away from them and she still fine because she take out Her weapon pretty fast  
"What is that thing?, A monster" Noire grab her weapon firmly, but her strength on Her limit because her fight against Neptune and She fall to Her knee try to concentrate on her enemy  
"looks like, lady black Heart on her limit" a monster begin to walk to Noire and ready them Claw to slash Noire to Half  
"I will enjoy to ki…" But before that Happen, monster find himself get hit by a freaky double barrel kick and the monster get kick away from cliff  
"Ore" he stand up and pointed himself  
"sanjou" and he spread his arm like…I dunno if you ask me,because that's his signature  
"AAAAaaaaa!" a monster fell to a deepest down part of a cliff and never been hear or see again  
"Dammit!, why that imagin couldn't even evade that!" He walk to the cliff and shouting  
"Come back here,You bastard! I will show you my hisattsu" And there is no answer he just sigh, and now looking Noire and Yeah Noire pretty sweatdrop to his sudden appearance and his anger attitude.  
"Oi, are you okay" Noire quite surprise and see who save Her from that monster  
"Who are you?" Ask Noire and He just say behind red mask like peach and a sword on his shoulder  
"Me? I'm Kamen rider Den-o" A kamen rider Den-o just See her with kind a arrogant style.  
"Kamen….Rider?" Noire Confuse about who is kamen rider Den-o  
The story between these two will begin, or between kamen rider and other goddesses

Rail 0: END

* * *

Kamen rider Den-o OP  
Climax jump

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete**  
(denliner pass trough waterfall and from afar there is gamindustri)

**Ima sugu ni ikou yakusoku no basho**  
(Kamen rider Den-o sword form ride a denbird and scene change ryotaro take rider pass and walk out to Compa room and Neptune and other see him go)

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!**  
(kamen rider Den-o sword form put rider pass inside denbird and take Control Denbird, and Denliner rail begin fly away to gamindustri)  
Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!  
Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!  
(A logo Kamen rider den-o come like train)

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara**  
(A burning Calender fall from sky and ryotaro stand there and see a time begin to pass)

**shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo Catch the wave**  
(And Neptune walk away pass ryotaro and change into purple heart and see ryotaro from behind)

**mayoi sou na toki kanarazu**  
(Ryotaro pointed his finger while holding rider pass and a grey line begin to pass him)

**omoi no tsuyasa ga michibiku**  
(Kamen rider Den-o sword form from behind holding sword and Neptune holding her mechanic Katana)

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands**  
(Ryotaro pass his rider pass to his belt begin to change into kamen rider Den-o Sword form and readied his weapon to against imagin)

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen**  
(Den-o sword form slash the imagin and kick other imagin with flying kick and scene change to Ryotaro talk to other 4 goddess and other his persona from other imagin Come out)

**unmei wo tsurete yuku Time trip' mirai**  
(the other persona of ryotaro mess around Compa room and get scold by IF and Compa and get laugh by Neptune and other Goddesses)

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump!**  
** Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**  
** Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**  
** Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**  
** Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **  
(ryotaro Hold rider pass and see a sunset with other and scene change into kamen rider den-o sword form jump to denliner with denbird and ride it to sunset)


End file.
